User talk:EMPeachy4
Answer for Beach party Sacurier (talk) 17:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) In the lawn (chat) Johnnytuan shared the photo and i posted it to the thread. Icon Friend I would love to be your friend! -TraGiggles Icon Itsleo20's Message FIRE TO ALL!!!! (talk) 19:25, April 5, 2014 (UTC) What version you play: Chinese or international? Oh I play both. FIRE TO ALL!!!! 23:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Rollback Before you revert an edit, check the edit by clicking the diff button if it's good or not. If good don't revert it, if not then revert it ok. I like Smurfs so much! (talk) 12:22, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Abilities categories Re:Bot deer EMPeachy, we herd u haz brainz. we thinkz tat iz kewel. we are coming over to partee. sineriously, the zombies Yes this is really KeithBOT. Thanks for subscribing. I really hope I got the right person this time, I'm still new to using wikia. Promtion Re: History Page Hai E.M. Peachy, I have thought about making a history page, but I feel that it is completely unneccesary. I see that Someone456 is already sort of doing one - and this wiki is pretty old already (too late to start one) compared to the other ones. I can't catch up on everything that happens now :) -3primetime3- (talk) 00:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) hiDarth bejeweleder (talk) 08:12, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Email ItsLeoandZee@gmail.com -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 14:14, August 20, 2014 (UTC) RandomzSunfish23901 (talk) 22:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys EMpeachy.its ThePvzDude. Can you help me know the basics? ThePvzDude (talk) 12:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) HPP TC I didn't find the voice clips. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 21:23, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Links Yes to both Relationships page Pvz online Hey, I have a little job for you to help out with pvz online. Can you make a players house description and send it to me either on the thread or via my talk page? Cheers Thanks, it was used! --------------------- Hello! I need your help to make an almanac entry for mango pult! (almanac below) Post it on my talk page by wednesday at the latest, thanks! Sun Cost: 175 Range: Lobbed Damage: Normal PF: Shoots explosive mangos at all zombies+graves. Explosive seeds deal 7.5 damage and releases seeds that do 3.5 damage in a 2x2 area. Recharge: Undecided (Most likely fast) Almanac: Your job! CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 18:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Updates I'm going to update it soon. Like, today soon. Also, since you're working on PVZOL, I might be interested in Beta Testing. 21:26, January 6, 2015 (UTC) HI. I would like to be friends with you and help develop this wiki together. Accpeted?Asiaworld (talk) 13:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Congratz Congrats on admin! :D--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 00:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I asked for permission... ...and the rules state I can edit others' user pages with permission. I guess you weren't on the chat. Electromario2001 (talk) 22:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Electromario2001 Has My permission For everything! FelixLukovic (talk) 22:34, February 21, 2015 (UTC)FelixLukovic IT'S DA INTERNETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LITTLE KIDS... PFFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE!!!!!!!!! JEEZ!!!!!!!!! UR TOO DEMANDING......... stupid 10 yr olds.... Little kids.... hmp.... fine, I won't do it again. -.- Seiko Madotsuki Catface Shinohara (talk) 08:44, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Your Pepper-pult edit :D PvZ1 Micro-Guides Sorry, i failed to use my wordbubble, anyways can you go to the game creation wiki chat about the dialogue and almanac creation Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 08:16, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Voice Contest lines Thank you for participating in the voice contest! Here are the charcter's lines: · (introducing himself) "Supreme Master Kaiser Czar President Chancellor Fuhrer Emperor Overlord. BBBVVVVVVV!!!! You have got a job to do! You have gotta reach my expectations!!!" · " My army is much bigger! You! Scrufflord! We shall go to the Perfect Buffet in Erictopia and discuss our high expectations! You will then bow before my awesome power! Mu ha ha ha ha ha" · " Scrufflord! I run this restaurant! We have EVERYTHING!" · "I am the Supreme Master Kaiser Czar President Chancellor Fuhrer Emperor Overlord of Erictopia! Bow before my awesome power! Mu ha ha ha ha ha" VGKing1 (talk) 22:08, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Tier List update Hello, EMPeachy4. Just as a reminder: The voice submission for my voice contest is due June 30th. Thank you VGKing1 (talk) 22:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) You have earned my respect by being able to stand up to the kind of trolling that took place today. It will be forever remembered RetroBowser (talk) 21:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) You Missed Something 17:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC)}} Why did you empty the pvz 2 concepts page? I just wanna tell you, becuase I didn't noticed you blanked out the pvz2 concepts page. Just tell me a reason. Andreelikespvz Teh Chicken eater! (talk) 18:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC) GameMaker 8.0 Full Hi EMPeachy4, I just wanted to know if I could post my screenshots on the pages. Thanks, Jacobacranmer (talk) 20:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) PAIN,DARKNESS,VENGEANCE,RAGE,REVENGE,BAD AND EVIL! STAY NAUGHTY! 07:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello. May you come to chat now? I want to show you something. Magnet Plant (talk) 22:21, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Two things I need to say to you 1. You undid my edit on the Garden Warfare Sunflower page suggesting that, according to the Fire Flower's description, that there was a Sunflower who was the mother of the Fire Flower. I recommend you rethink this decision, as this description states a Sunflower dated a Fire Pea, and both of them being mentioned in her description along with the existance of a Fire Sunflower, there could've been a possibility the 2 did have a child. 2. I found this picture in the PVZ Facebook Comments section of the Electro Brainz post. IDK where this came from. What do I do with this? (CoachSDot (talk) 22:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC)) Word bubble template How do I function a word bubble template? (CoachSDot (talk) 23:00, January 6, 2016 (UTC)) Word bubble problems Whenever I try to display a word bubble (I use a Kindle Fire, so I need to type in the code manually. It displays wikia like a desktop) it displays as I edited it, but I can't fit text into it. Sorry for bothering you so late. (CoachSDot (talk) 01:21, January 7, 2016 (UTC)) Garden Warfare ambiguous Fire Flower description Should I mention anything about the Fire Flower description being ambiguous on the page? (CoachSDot (talk) 16:00, January 7, 2016 (UTC)) Xbox Gamertag PvZ GW2 Citron PVZGW2 Xbox Captures. Garden Warfare 2 Beta Vandal alert ---- Heyo Hey are you a fan of BFDI? Just want to know because of the thread yu made there.Wot did u just say Official (talk) 10:34, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Promotion Advent Calendar About Your Question